Audio transducers, such as microphones, at communication devices are prone to retaining liquid when submerged and/or exposed to rain, and the like. The problem may be worse when the microphone is recessed in a port. Audio from a communication device with partially or fully filled microphone ports may be inaudible, rendering the communications device ineffective for transmitting sound that a user intends to be received at the microphone.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.